Never Say Never
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: *Set 2 years after anime* Ichigo's life has taken a surprising turn. Her parents died in a plane crash, she caught Masaya cheating on her, and her one and only stalker is back. But what happens when she faces a new enemy? Will Deep Blue awaken? And who is his new host?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A.N. Hai! This is my first fanfic. Tokyo Mew Mew was the first anime I EVER watched. Yeah, I know, "What about blah blah blah, why didn't you watch that first?" Well I didn't for a very good reason…I think. I wanted to get into anime a few months ago, and went on Instagram for suggestions, then somebody mentioned that, so don't hate me. Anyway, I hope you like this, comment what you think, if anybody reads this XD

It had been 2 years since the Final Battle with Deep Blue. Before the aliens left, they formed a truce with the mews, saying that they wouldn't attack anymore if they simply handed over the mew aqua. Ever since then, the aliens haven't come back. Ichigo was overjoyed that she saved the love of her life, Masaya (A.N. I wanna throw up, I never liked him, and he was just too perfect…). Lately, though, she feels…different. She could never really figure out why, it's like in the deep corridors of her heart. She was unable to pinpoint what made her feel that way. She only hoped it wasn't about the people that left 2 years ago…

Sitting in his room in his house back on Cyniclonia, one green haired alien was deep in thought. _I can't get her out of my mind, maybe I should've said goodbye. Man, I hope she isn't mad; I would love to see her again. _Suddenly, there was a childish scream outside of his bedroom door. "KISSHU! OPEN THE DOOR!" The scream belonged to his young half-brother, Taruto. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, MIDGET!" He yelled back. As soon as he said that, Taruto teleported into his room. "Pai and I want to go back to earth, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us," he explained. This explanation slowly creeped into the thoughts of the 16 year olds mind. _Am I really going to get to see my kitten again? What will she think when she sees me? How much had she changed over the 2 years I had been away? Why am I asking myself so many questions? _Kisshu snapped back when Taruto waved a hand in his face. "Hello?' Taruto asked. "Sorry, just thinking. Yeah I'll go." Kisshu said, his heart beating faster with the thought of Ichigo on his mind. Then a creepy smirk displayed on his face across his face. _You will be mine, koneko-chan. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tension

"NYAAA! I'm gonna be late!" Ichigo realized after looking at the clock that read 7:40. The 15 year old scrambled around her room trying to get dressed, put makeup on, and do her hair. Her hairstyle hasn't changed. She still has those two ponytails at the side of her head. She chose to wear a pink hoodie with a strawberry on the front with blue jeans and pink flats. It was going to be one of her many lazy days of getting dressed in the morning. So, she grabbed her backpack, ran downstairs, and after saying quick goodbyes to her parents,ran out the door as fast as she could to get to school.

_If I'm late again my teacher will give me a weeks' worth of detention. Then I won't be able to go on my date with Masaya tonight._ She thought. The couple was planning to go to the park for a picnic after she left work. Yes, she still worked at Café Mew Mew. Even though she was no longer a new, she still worked there to be close with her friends.

As she reached the school, her two best friends Moe and Miwa were waiting by the gate. "Hurry up, Ichigo. The bell is about to ring." Moe said. The three friends ran to their class and sat down just as the bell rang. The teacher was just as surprised as they were about them being on time for once.

It was a normal day for all three of them, same boring and overwhelming classes. After school, the trio separated as Moe and Miwa walked home and Ichigo headed to the café. When she got there, everyone was chocked because she was actually on time. So, she greeted her friends and went into the locker room to change into her waitress outfit.

The business day was the usual, Mint drinking tea, Lettuce dropping plates, and Pudding entertaining the customers by balancing on a ball and breaking even more plates. Once again, Ichigo was the only one working.

The café was unsurprisingly busy today. Ichigo was running around, taking people's orders and delivering the requested food to the customers. As always, Ryou was pestering her every five seconds. Saying that she should be working harder and threatening to lower her paycheck. This ended up happening anyway, for the fourth time this week. Mint smirked.

"What're you laughing at Mint? At least I'm actually working, you're lazier than I am."

"Oh really? Who's the one that's always late to school?" Mint said.

"You have no say in that considering you're homeschooled. Everything is just handed to you. Some people have to work for what they want."

"You call that working? My dog works more than you just by digging his bone in the ground." Mint retorted. At this remark, Ichigo's face turned bright red with anger. "Guys, calm down." Lettuce said.

"Fine. Lettuce, do you wanna go to my house after work? I have a date with Masaya, and I want you to help me get ready." Ichigo said as she glanced at Mint who had a jealous look on her face.

"Sure, Ichigo-san." Lettuce replied with a smile. After work, Lettuce and Ichigo changed their clothes and walked to Ichigo's house.

When they reached the house, Ichigo unlocked the door and went insde. Her parents weren't home yet, so Ichigo led the way to her room. In her room, Ichigo put her stuff down by her desk and was startled to see what she found.

A small envelope sat on her desk.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Feels

She stared at the envelope on her desk. _Where did this come from? _She thought. Wondering what was wrong, Lettuce came over and found what Ichigo was looking at. "Aren't you going to open it, Ichigo-san?" This snapped Ichigo back to reality and said, "Yeah, sure." She picked up the envelope and opened it. It was a letter with money. The letter said:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Your father and I have gone away for a few weeks. We're going to America to take care of a sick relative. We're going to try to come as soon as possible. We left you some money for food. We'll call you when we land. Bye._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

After she read it, a frown appeared on her face. Lettuce noticed, and asked, 'What does it say?"

"My parents are going to be away for a few weeks. Nothing important. Shall we start getting ready?"

"Sure. Let's start with your makeup." Lettuce replied with a smile.

After doing her makeup, her hair (which was her normal hairstyle), and putting on a pink dress with lack flats, she was ready for her date.

"Nya! I'm going to be late!" Ichigo realized after looking at her clock. Her and Lettuce rushed out the door, said goodbye, and parted ways. Ichigo ran to the park, already being late.

As she reached the park, she looked at her watch. _Damn it, I'm ten minutes late. _She cursed at herself as she found Masaya sitting on a bench with a basket and a blanket next to him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"It's ok." Masaya said with a hint of annoyance. Ichigo blushed, feeling horrible. _Of course it's not ok._ She thought. _I'm always late to everything, even when I'm not a mew. _

The couple spread the blanket out on the grass, sat, and began to eat. During the date, however, something felt different. _Why do I feel so sick?_ Ichigo thought to herself. _Maybe I'm just hungry. _They continued to eat until they were both full.

Even though they were talking, laughing, and having a good time, Ichigo still felt sick, and she felt like something was different about Masaya, like he was acting distant. Often staring off into space, not hearing a word she said most of the time.

She, herself was often drifting off as well, thinking about the Final Battle and how _Kisshu died in her arms. Wait, Kisshu? Why did he suddenly come into mind? _She thought. Why does that, thinking about how he risked his life to save her, make her want to cry? Just thinking about him made her heart beat faster. So she decided to push the thoughts aside and focus on her date.

An hour later, the couple walks home together. Masaya walks to her front door, gave her a gentle and passionate kiss, said goodbye and walked away.

Ichigo unlocked the door and went inside of her house and locked it back. She went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed, but what she sees in her room when she opens the door makes her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hi, koneko-chan."

A.N. Sorry (not sorry) about the cliffhanger :P. I'll try to post tomorrow, but there's not guarantee cuz I have school, and I have the teachers that like to give a lot of homework. Curse high school. Anyway Thanks to kisshu-writer for being my first reviewer and follower *air hug* you may appear in the next chapter...maybe, I'll have to figure out where I should out you in. See you later :D


	4. Chapter 3

Cat (author)-Hi guys! I'm so happy, I have 1 fav and 2 followers :D I want to thank DelphiniumSweets for favoring and angeldancer93 and kisshu-writer for following. I was so nervous about posting for some odd reason but it's turning out really well!

Kisshu-writer, angeldancer93, DelphiniumSweets- We heard our names.

Cat- AAH! Where did you guys come from?

kisshu-writer- a place

DelphiniumSweets- in a country

angeldancer93- in a world

Cat- *rolls eyes* you know what I think?

Everyone else- what?

Cat-I should start doing a disclaimer

kisshu-writer- you probably should

angeldancer93 and DelphiniumSweets- I wanna do it! No I want to do it! *starts fighting*

Cat- ok then….while they're fighting, kisshu-writer, would you do the honors?

kisshu-writer- k, Cat does not own TMM or MMP

Cat- now back to the fanfic!

Chapter 3

Why Are You Here?

Ichigo just stared at the green-haired alien sitting on her bed. "What, no welcome back hug?" The alien teased, taking a step closer toward her. At the same time, Ichigo took a step back, still in shock but with just a hint of fear.

"W-Why are you here, Kisshu?"

"I just wanted to see my kitten." He replied while and evil smirk slowly appeared on his face. He took a step closer toward Ichigo.

"B-But I t-thought you l-left." She stuttered, taking step back with her back meeting the door.

"You act like you're not happy to see me, but deep down I know you missed me." He took another step closer and they were pretty much breathing the same air. "So, where's the tree-hugger? Did you finally realize you were in love with me and broke up with him?" Kisshu questioned.

"N-No I didn't, and his name is Masaya. I'm not in love with you, he's the only one for me." (A.N. -_-) Suddenly, she felt Kisshu's hands wrap around her wrists in a tight grip, pinning her against the door.

"WHEN WILL YOU SEE THAT HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU?" Kisshu shouted, gripping her wrists even tighter. Clearly what she said had struck a nerve.

"HE DOES LOVE ME! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT PLANNING TO ATTACK US AGAIN? MASAYA HAS ALWAYS LOVED ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN, SAVING ME FROM YOU! ALL YOU DID WAS TREAT ME LIKE A STUPID TOY AND TRIED TO KILL ME! HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU EVER HAD!"Ichigo yelled, trying to hold back her tears of anger and frustration.

Kisshu's face softened a bit. And said, "Ichigo, how many times have I told you that I loved you?"

"Like five million times." Ichigo choked.

"Now how many times did the tree-hugger tell you?"

"Once…" Ichigo replied as her voice trailed off. He was right, but that doesn't prove anything. Not everybody expresses their love the way Kisshu does.

"Exactly. So why are you still with him, when he doesn't care about you the way I do?"

Her anger rose at this comment. "He does love me," she said firmly. "I love him. Why would I ever fall for someone like you, who called me a toy and tried to kill me on a daily basis? I will never love you, why can't you understand that?"

Kisshu let go of her and took step back. "Cause I know it's not true, and I will prove to you that he's not who you think he is. Don't worry; I have a fail-proof plan to get you to fall in love with me. Oh, and never say never." He said with one of his signature, creepy smirks, and he teleported out.

_You just said it twice_, Ichigo mumbled. She jumped when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Ryou.

"What do you want, Ryou?" Ichigo said as she answered the phone.

"Why am I detecting alien activity at your house?" Ryou said.

"That's really none of your damn business." Ichigo snapped.

"Yes, it is my business, now answer my question." Ryou snapped back.

"Go to hell." Ichigo said and hung up the phone. She plopped down on her bad with a sigh.

_Why me?_ Ichigo thought. So she turned over and took a little cat-nap.

_With Kisshu…_

_I can't believe she's still in love with that tree-hugger _(A.N. neither can I *rolls eyes*). Kisshu thought while sitting in the tree at the park. Then, he heard some talking at the bench near the tree. He looked down, and what he saw shocked him.

Mint and Masaya were kissing.

Kisshu teleported back to Ichigo's house. When he saw that she was sleeping, he calmly woke her up. "AAAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed and jumped back as she saw Kisshu.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"I need to show you something, I'm not kidding around this time." Kisshu said as he held out his hand and gave her a sincere look to show that he wasn't lying. Ichigo hesitated at first, but then she took his hand and everything turned black.

_Back at the tree…_

Kisshu took Ichigo right to the scene where he saw them kissing, and luckily they were still there making out. Ichigo just stared at them with her mouth wide open.

_M-Masaya's…cheating on me?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breaking Point

Cat- I'm soowie I didn't post yesterday, I had slight writers block and just plain laziness as always. So don't hate me T.T

Kisshu- When do I get together with Ichigo?

Cat- …*faints*

Kisshu- *turns to audience* You saw nothing.

Ichigo- What did you do to her?

Kisshu- All I did was teleport in.

Ichigo- I highly doubt that.

Kisshu- Would a kiss make you believe me? *creepy smirk*

Ichigo- Um…Cat doesn't own TMM or MMP…please get to the fanfic before he tries to kiss me again…

_I can't belive he's cheating on me…with Mint, who I thought was my friend…obviously not. _"Mas-mmph." Ichigo started before Kisshu put his hand over her mouth and teleported back to her room. Ichigo immediately started sobbing.

"I can't believe he's cheating on me with one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry, koneko-chan. Would a kiss make it feel better?" Kisshu smirked.

"Go away, Kisshu. I've had enough with your bullshit today. Just go away, everything was fine until you came." Ichigo didn't know, but saying that made Kisshu hurt even more. He hid his eyes behind his bangs and teleported away, leaving Ichigo sobbing on her pillow.

_With Kisshu…_

As he teleported back to his ship, he walked past Pai and Taturto, went straight to his room, slammed his door locking it and putting a teleport-proof lock on his room. Kisshu sat on his bed deep in his thoughts. _Why does she hate me so much? It's not like I had anything to do with that tree-hugger cheating on her. _ Tears started pouring on his cheeks. _Ichigo… _(A.N. honestly Ichigo, I love you, but you're a heartless bitch to Kisshu…if you were real I would kill you for hurting him so much.)

_With Ichigo…_

Ichigo was still laying in bed, but the sobbing was replaced with silent cries. She was startled when she heard the doorbell ring. Whoever was there caught her at the worst time.

She dragged herself downstairs, in her PJ's and slippers with her eyes red and puffy, to the door. She opened the door, and her eyes widened at the person who was standing in front of her. It was Masaya.

"Ichigo, have you been crying?" He asked with a worried look on his face (A.N. No dip Sherlock *rolls eyes*).

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes filled with hate and anger. "Did you have fun sucking face with Mint?"

Masaya's eyes widened at the comment. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at the park kissing Mint. You're cheating on me, and I don't want anything to do with you. We're over." (A.N. About time) She went to slam the door in his face when his foot stopped her. He grabbed Ichigo by the throat and brought her inside and slammed the door, then throwing her on the couch with him on top.

"You are MINE! You are not going to break up with me because I OWN you and that's not going to change." He started slapping and punching her until she went out cold. Then he raped her.

When he was done, he left the house leaving Ichigo still unconscious on the couch.

When she woke up, it was the nest day. Wondering what had happened, she looked down and noticed that she didn't have any clothes on. The last thing she remembered, Masaya was punching her. _He raped me…_

She started crying again, slowly making her way up to her room to shower and out clothes on. She was late to her work shift. So she made her way to Café Mew Mew.

_At the café…_

"You're late." Ryou said as Ichigo walked in. Ichigo ignored him and the smirk Mint made and went into the locker rooms to change, walking like a zombie.

When she came out, she looked like she hasn't slept in days. Mint was already making comments about her appearance. Then, she finally snapped. "Mint, shut the fuck up."

Mint was surprised at this reaction. "It's not my fault you look like a zombie." She said.

"At least I didn't kiss somebody else's boyfriend!" She yelled. Everybody froze to look at her. Mint was horrified. "I didn't kiss your boyfriend."

"Don't deny it mint, I saw you at the park. I thought we were friends, but I guess not. I never want to see you again." Ichigo looked around. Pudding and Lettuce looked genuinely worried, Zakuro glared at Mint, and Ryou and Keiichiro stared at Ichigo. "You know what? I quit." She finally said and stormed off to the locker rooms. When she was done, she went home, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

_With the mews…_

"What is everybody looking at? It's not my fault Masaya and I love each other." Mint said as she stuck her nose in the air. Zakuro stared at her. "How could you, Mint? I thought you were a very pure girl, despite the insults you shot at Ichigo. I'm very disappointed in you." With that, she left, with Pudding and Lettuce not to far behind after saying that they agree.

Mint hid her eyes under her bangs. _I messed up…now everybody hates me… _She then got up and dragged herself home.

After that scene, Ryou decided to close the café for the day.

_With Ichigo…_

As soon as she got home, she ran upstairs, jumped on her bed and started sobbing all over again. After about an hour or so, she got up, opened the window and looked at the clouds.

Doing that seemed to calm her down a lot more, just staring into the clouds, finding shapes. While doing this, she was deep in thought.

She sighed. _I never thought Mint would do this. I don't think I could ever forgive her or Masaya. _A chill crept up her spine when she thought about him. _He raped me…I never thought he would be capable of killing a fly, much less rape someone. Then I took my anger out on Kisshu. _A smile crept on her face. _I wish I could see him again, I want to apologize…Kisshu, please come back to me._

_With Kisshu…_

Kisshu had been crying for a few hours now. Pai and Tartuo tried to talk to him, but he told them to go away, and eventually they did. Suddenly, he heard a voice I his head, calling him. _Kisshu, please come back to me. _He made a startling realization that the voice was Ichigo. He quickly dried his eyes, and tried to sense her. She was standing at her window. He teleported.

_With Ichigo…_

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her hair as it dried her tear-stained face. Then she heard teleportation. She opened her eyes to find Kisshu floating in front of her.

"For some reason, I heard you calling me. What's wrong?" He asked, a sad expression across his also tear-stained face. Suddenly, he was locked in an embrace. Ichigo had her arms around Kisshu's neck. A second later, Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. They stood there for a long time.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered into his ear.

"It's okay, tell ,e what's wrong."

Ichigo pulled him over to her bed and sat down with him, leaning against the headboard. Kisshu put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, and she leaned into him.

"Well, it happened when you left. This morning I confronted Mint about kissing Masaya and she denied it, so I quit the café. Before that, right after you left, Masaya came over and asked what was wrong when I opened the door. I told him that I knew he was cheating on me and we were over…" Ichigo's voice trailed off as she and Kisshu locked eyes. She was afraid of telling him that Masaya raped her and beat her until she was unconscious.

Seeing this, Kisshu was worried. "What happened next?" He asked shakily.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get angry, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Kisshu said sincerely.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "He grabbed me by the neck, threw me on the couch with him on top, and beat me until I was unconscious. Then…h-he raped me." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

Kisshu was furious, but he promised that he wouldn't get mad. For a few seconds he hid his eyes behind his hair. Ichigo was frightened. _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad._ She chanted in her head. Then they locked eyes again. Kisshu leaned in and kissed her passionately. To his surprise, she kissed back.

When they broke apart, Kisshu said, "I love you, Ichigo."

A.N. T.T so many feels! So guys I wanted to ask what I should do for the next chapter. Like introduce a new enemy (give a name if so), have more kishigo fluff, problems with Mint/Masaya, whatever. Let me know in the comments! I probably can't post till Thursday, but that gives me plenty of time to work on the next chapter. I won't leave you guys hanging *wink* Thank you guys for the new followers! I'll see ya later, Bai :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Return

Cat- Sorry, no dialogue between me and other people today, I have a lot of work to do T.T

"Can I ask you a question?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure."Ichigo replied.

"Why did you kiss back? I thought you hated me?"

Ichigo blinked. She thought for a minute. _I can't really blame him for thinking that._ "I don't hate you," she said. "I never hated you actually. I always thought that you could be a really good friend, but I just got frustrated because you kept calling me a toy; which I hated by the way. You tried to ruin my relationship with Masaya, which I'm over now. I kissed back because you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"So… do you like me now?" Kisshu asked while he laced his fingers with Ichigo's. She smiled.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know, k?"

"K." Kisshu replied with a smile (A.N. *sniff* so fluffy T.T). Kisshu and Ichigo stared into each other's eyes for a while. Wow, I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are… Ichigo thought. They both leaned in, slowly closing their eyes. When they were about to kiss again, they jumped as the doorbell rang. _God damn it_, Kisshu thought. "I-I'll get it. You stay up here." Ichigo stuttered.

She went downstairs. When she opened the door, she was frightened at who she saw. "Hi, Ichigo." Masaya said with lust in his voice.

"M-Masaya? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I came here for an encore." He replied. He took a step toward her as Ichigo took a step back_. Not again,_ she thought. "Kisshu!" She yelled before falling on the floor after Masaya punched her in the face.

Kisshu's ears twitched after he heard the yell, he teleported downstairs. When he saw Ichigo on the floor with a bloody nose, he turned around and saw Masaya. His eyes started to glow red.

"YOU!" He screamed as he flew at Masaya and punched him in the face, slamming him into the door. Kisshu kept punching him while he said, "You. Hurt. My. Ichigo. I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop!" Ichigo said. Kisshu stopped, and Masaya fell to the floor, barely conscious. Kisshu turned and looked at Ichigo, eyes still glowing. "Don't kill him yet. I want him to feel the pain I felt." After she said that, Masaya got up and scrambled out the door saying, "I will be back." He slammed the door closed (AN Not yet guys, a little later, it will happen soon enough). Ichigo and Kisshu stared at each other, his eyes still glowing red. "K-Kisshu? Calm down, you're scaring me." She stammered. He slowly began to calm down, his eyes turning back to their normal, golden color.

He noticed Ichigo was still on the floor with her nose still bleeding. He rushed over and picked her up, sitting her at the dinner table. He went to the freezer grabbed some ice and a paper towel off the counter, and gave them to Ichigo. "Thanks." She said.

"I'm sorry…" Kisshu said.

"For what?" Ichigo asked (AN So clueless :3).

"For scaring you."

"You were just trying to protect me, and I owe you for that." She smiled (AN Bad move XD).

"You owe me, eh?" Kisshu smirked.

"Oh hell no, you perverted alien!" Ichigo giggled.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Kisshu pleaded.

"…Fine." Ichigo kissed Kisshu, and for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt protected and…safe. _Masaya never made me feel this way before, she thought. This just makes me wonder if I love him or not._

_2 hours later…_

They jumped when they heard teleportation. They looked up and there was Pai. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Ichigo and Kisshu blushed a bright red. "No!" They said in unison. Pai rolled his eyes.

"So, have you talked to fishy yet?" Kisshu smirked. Pai blushed a deep red.

"A finless porpoise is not a fish for the hundredth time." He glanced at Ichigo whose nose was still bleeding. "What happened to you?"

"Long story," she replied. "Is it broken?" Pai walked over to her and put his hand on her nose. "Looks like it. I would have to straighten it before I can heal it, though. So it will hurt a lot." Pai said.

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's hand. "I'm ready," she said. As Pai began straightening her nose, Ichigo groaned in pain and squeezed Kisshu's hand. When he was done, Pai's hand started to glow a blue color, and the pain went away.

"Thanks." She said

"You are welcome," Pai replied (AN He's so formal, it's frustrating not using apostrophe's). "I am going to go find Taruto. He is most likely eating candy with Pudding right about now."

"Good luck," Kisshu smirked. Pai rolled his eyes and teleported out.

Ichigo felt a lot better. "God, I hate that tree-fucker." Kisshu blinked and started laughing maniacally. "What did you just say?" He gasped, still laughing.

"Isn't that what you call him?"

"I call him tree-hugger, but I might use your nickname." He said still laughing. Ichigo started laughing too, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Quick, put a hat on." Ichigo urged as she walked toward the door. A few seconds later, Kisshu was behind her as she looked through the peep-hole. When she saw two police officers, she opened the door.

"Good afternoon, are you Momomiya Ichigo?"

"Yes…" She answered.

"We have some information about your parents." Ichigo blinked_. I completely forgot about my parents,_ she thought_. I wonder why they didn't call…_ She was about to find out.

"We regret to inform you," the officer continued, "that your parents have passed away in a plane crash heading to America two days ago." He said. Ichigo was shocked. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there. "I am very sorry for your loss. Another thing, we found this on your doorstep." He handed her an envelope. "Good day," he said (AN Such nerve -.-). The officers walked to their car, got in, and drove away.

Ichigo closed the door turned around, and looked at Kisshu, who had sympathy written all over his face. "I'm sorry, koneko-chan." He said. Tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes as she opened up the envelope. It was a letter. It said:

_You will pay for what _

_you did to Masaya._

Ichigo made a startling realization. It was **Mint's** handwriting.

Cat- And DONE! I gave you guys an extra-long chapter for my absence this week. Don't hate me if it's terrible, I wrote this during school XD. Anyway, I decided on the new enemy name! His name is Ishikawa Jaxx, I chose the surname, first name courtesy of ReginaDC21, thank you very much! He will appear later in the story, so stay tuned. Thank you all of my fellow followers/readers! I will try to post tomorrow, but it might be a shorter chapter :3 Now for Geometry homework T.T


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Long Lost Lover

Cat- Omg, I have so much support from all of you! Of course I wasn't planning to discontinue the story. The only reason I was worried was because I'm extremely self-conscious about everything, which comes with being a perfectionist. Thank you all for supporting me! Ilysm ^_^

_Somewhere in the Earth… _

"Has the task been completed?"

"Yes, Lord. I have hijacked the plane and it crashed two days ago with the target's parents inside. There were no survivors."

"Perfect. Your new mission is to kidnap Momomiya Ichigo, and return to the alternate dimension you have created."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama." (AN I hope I used that right…)

_At the Momomiya residence…_

"What does it say, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked the teary-eyed girl.

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to laugh everything off like it was one big joke. She wanted to say she was okay, but she wasn't. She was far from it.

"Mint's after me, for what I apparently did to Masaya." She managed to say before she started crying. "She's such a bitch." She gasped, while sobbing into Kisshu's shirt after he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I will protect you, and I will be here for you. Never forget that we're in this together." Kisshu said. Then he kissed the top of her head.

They made their way to the couch, both sitting as Ichigo kept crying into Kisshu's chest. She eventually fell asleep. Kisshu took her into her room, put her in bad, and got in with her. He petted her hair until he, too, fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

Kisshu woke up with his eyes squeezed shut as he felt a pounding headache. He felt the other side of the bed, trying to feel his kitten. He made a startling realization. She wasn't there.

"ICHIGO!" He yelled. No answer. He went around the house, calling her name, still no answer. _Why would she leave without leaving a note? _ Kisshu thought to himself.

Still feeling the headache, head went to the bathroom to find medicine. He looked in the mirror to find a large lump on the side of his head. "What the…" Then he remembered the letter.

"Mint." He grumbled.

_At Masaya's house…_

Ichigo slowly woke up, feeling dizzy. She was laying o something comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find someone standing over her. It was Masaya.

"You're awake," he said, with lust in his voice. Ichigo tried to move, but found that her arms and legs were chained to the bed. "What am I doing here?"

He laughed. "So curious. You know, curiosity killed the cat." He smirked.

"What am I doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Cause I want you here. Now, Ichigo, when we broke up, I didn't give you permission to date that freak."

"Kisshu is not a freak! We're not even dating! We're really close friends and he treats me way better than you ever did!" She yelled.

"I know you want to date him! Why else would you be sleeping in the same bed with him?!"

Ichigo blinked, realizing her true feelings. "We were in the same bed because he actually cares about me! And I care about him, more than I thought I did. I love him and he is going to find me." She said (AN Took you long enough). Masaya slapped her

"Don't you ever say that again! Now, I'm going to leave. I'm not going to do anything to you right now. Besides, I already got my encore." He smirked.

Ichigo looked horrified. "Wait, I thought that letter was from Mint?"

"Let's just say we made an agreement." He smirked evilly and left.

_With Kisshu…_

A this point, Kisshu's panicking. He has no idea where Ichigo is. Before he had a nervous breakdown, he called telepathically to Pai.

_With Pai…_

Pai was floating outside Lettuce's window, debating whether or not he was going to tap. Lettuce was sitting on her bed, reading The Maze Runner (AN One of my all-time favorite books ^_^).

When he was about to tap on the window, he flinched hearing his name yelled telepathically.

_"__Pai!"_

_"__God damn it Kisshu, what do you want?!"_

_"__Ichigo was kidnapped! I woke up and she wasn't there!" _Hearing the panic in his adoptive brother's voice, he teleported to him.

_With Kisshu…_

As soon as Pai teleported in, he looked horrified at Kisshu. His hair looked a mess, and his face looked depressed and distraught all at the same time.

"Kisshu? Kisshu, calm down, we will find her." Pai reassured him. He nodded. "Ichigo's pendant has a tracking device in it, right? We will take it to my lab and try to track her. I need some DNA of hers as well."

After Kisshu calmed down, he went upstairs and grabbed her pendant. Then he tried to think of things where he would find her DNA. He looked around, when he spotted her hair brush; he took a strand of her hair out of it and teleported downstairs. He gave the items to Pai.

"Good, now we go to my lab and try to track her." They both teleported, landing in Pai's lab. Kisshu stood by him while he did science-y stuff. He typed in some words in the computer and the results came up. When he read the results, Kisshu's eyes started to glow red.

"The tree-fucker."

Cat- DONE! Sorry I didn't post sooner, the site was down yesterday when I was planning to update. So here it is! Leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. I'll try to get that out today for you lovely people :)

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I Love You

Kisshu was mad. No, he was beyond mad; he was furious. _That damn tree-fucker has the nerve to take MY kitten. This time, I will kill him._ He teleported into Masaya's house.

He looked around the medium sized bedroom. Then he saw her. Sprawled on the bed, arms and legs chained to it, bruises all over her body, as she lies unconscious. He held back his tears as he slowly made his way toward her. He wanted to jump on her, hold her tight and never let go, but everything went black, as Masaya hit him over the head with something solid and heavy. He smirked as he let out a cry of pain, and fell on the floor unconscious.

Masaya dragged Kisshu over to a pillar in his room as he chained him up to it. He heard some noises and looked over as he saw Ichigo was waking up. She looked over and saw Kisshu. She would've screamed, but earlier Masaya put a gag in her mouth. Her eyes started tearing up as she saw Kisshu unconscious on the floor.

Masaya smirked and came over. He placed a hand on her cheek, and chuckled when she flinched. "When he wakes up, you will receive more of your punishment, and he will be forced to watch." He laughed maniacally. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He left the room.

Ichigo stared at Kisshu as she sobbed silently. _Kisshu….please wake up. _Miraculously, he moaned. As he slowly opened his eyes, he caught Ichigo's stare, and immediately went alert. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" She nodded. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with helplessness. Then, Masaya came back in. A devilish smile crept up on his face. "You're awake, just in time to see Ichigo's punishment."

Kisshu glared at him, his eyes full of hatred. "If you hurt her again, I will kill you, for real this time."

"How are you going to do that?" Masaya chuckled.

Kisshu grumbled. _He's right, _he thought. _I can't do anything while I'm chained up, these are teleport-proof. _Masaya chuckled. "I thought so. Now sit back and watch the show."

Masaya made is way over to Ichigo. She looked terrified and she was about to cry. Masaya then slapped her and punched her repeatedly, smirking as she cried out after every blow. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kisshu was horrified and furious. Masaya was hurting the girl he loved, his best friend, maybe lover? He wasn't sure about that, but he was sure that he wanted Masaya dead.

Suddenly, Kisshu started to glow blue. His strength slowly was building up, as is his anger. Kisshu found the strength to break the chains and stand up. His eyes started to glow red as well. Masaya looked terrified, sitting on top of Ichigo, who was still crying. "Get off of her." Kisshu said, still glowing.

"Make me." Masaya said with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"You asked for it," Kisshu said. He lunged toward Masaya, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him into the wall. He summoned his dragon swords, lunged for a second time, and stabbed him. Masaya fell limply on the floor, took his last breath, and stopped breathing.

Kisshu calmed down. He walked toward the still crying Ichigo and broke the chains that were holding her down. He cradled her in his arms as she sobbed, wetting up his shirt, he then teleported to her room.

_In Ichigo's room…_

Kisshu sat on her bed, Ichigo sitting in his lap. They sat there, holding each other. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…" Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo looked up into his eyes, eyes glistening with tears. "The fact that you came when you did is more than enough." She smiled.

"But he could've seriously hurt you. If I wasn't panicking I would've found you."

"Don't blame yourself, Kisshu. It's the tree-fucker's fault. He's the one that put you in that situation."

Kisshu looked away, still not believing what she was saying. Then he heard the words he wanted to hear when he met her. The words he never thought he would hear because he thought she hated him.

"I love you, Kisshu." She said with a smile.

Kisshu's eyes widened and he stared at Ichigo. A huge smile crept on his face.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Then he kissed her passionately. He deeoened it when she kissed back.

Cat- *sniff* So beautiful. Welp, Masaya's gone *happy dance*, sorry this is a shorter chapter; I didn't want to put too much in there. I most likely update again tomorrow, but no promises. Ja ne my lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Relationship Troubles

Cat- Good evening my lovely readers! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sowwie, I've had a SEVERE case of writer's block. I had the outline and everything. I knew what I wanted to do, just not how to do it XD. So here ya go!

They sat there for a while talking, laughing, and kissing (AN This starts off so bad T.T).Being only aware of each other's presence. Not knowing of the trouble that's brewing somewhere in another dimension.

Kisshu was ecstatic. The girl of his dreams finally fell in love with him, after years of trying. He was finally happy.

Ichigo felt the same way. She realized that Kish (AN I'm using his nickname now), was the only one for her. The supposed "love" she had for Masaya was just a school-girl crush; only infatuation. She was in love with him…or was she?

"So, he set the oven on fire?" Ichigo gasped as she she laughed.

"Yeah," Kish laughed. "He forgot the food was in the oven, and it caught on fire. Pai can't cook for the life of him." Kish looked at the clock, it read 11:30 pm. "Kitten, it's getting late. We should go to bed." Kish said.

"Okay. You can sleep with me if you want, but don't do anything perverted." Ichigo replied.

"YAY!" Kish said joyfully. They both climbed into her bad, snuggling next to each other. Then they immediately went to sleep.

_The next day…_

The sleeping couple was awakened by the sound of teleportation. "Pai and Taruto, what do you want?" Kish mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Why are you sleeping with the old hag?" Taruto said.

"Why aren't you sleeping with the monkey?" Kish retorted. Taruto cursed under his breath and teleported out; most likely to see what Pudding was doing. "So Pai, what brings you here to interrupt our sleep?" Ichigo mumbled half asleep.

"Well, I came to ask Kisshu to come with me to look at the research I found." Pai replied.

"Can't we do it later? I'm tired." Kish whined.

"No, it is of great importance."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back later, kitten." Kish groaned and teleported out, followed by Pai. Ichigo moaned, and got up. She took a shower, and put on a pink shirt with a strawberry on the front, a light blue mini-skirt, and pink, high-top converse. She went downstairs ad began to cook breakfast; she started making waffles. After she poured the better into the waffle iron, the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and looked through the peep-hole. Ryou was standing outside. So she opened the door. Ryou glanced up when Ichigo put her hands on her hips. "Ohayo." She said.

"Ohayo." Ryou replied

"So, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It has come to my attention that the aliens have come back, and I wanted to let you know that I'm completely fine with it. It has also come to my attention that you haven't been to work all week."

"I told you, I quit."

"All because of Mint? I thought you were stronger than that."

"I've been dealing with her for years. She crossed the line, so I walked away, deciding that it's not even worth fighting for." Ichigo snapped.

"Whatever. So…I was wondering…would you like to have lunch with me this afternoon?" Ichigo's eyes widened with shock.

"I know it may be surprising to you, but I kinda been in love with you since we met…" Ryou explained awkwardly.

"Um… I'm sorry…but I have a boyfriend already." Ichigo replied looking down at her shoes.

"Who would that be?" Ryou asked with a hint of irritation.

"K-Kisshu…" Ichigo answered, still looking at her shoes.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE DATING THAT FREAK!?"

"He isn't a freak! He's my boyfriend and I love him. He treated me way better than you did, anyway."

"I will not allow you to date that…freak. I want you to break up with him, and I want you to do it now."

"You can't tell me what to do, Ryou! You're not the boss of me! I'm not going to break up with him!"

"Then you two better watch your backs." Ryou growled as he walked away.

Ichigo slammed the door and then leaned against it. She slid down the door, exhausted of yelling. Then she remembered the waffles. She ran to the kitchen, hoping that the waffles weren't burned. Thankfully, they weren't, so she took them out, put them on the plate and poured maple syrup on them.

_With Kisshu and Pai…_

"So what's this research you wanted to show me?" Kish asked.

"Eager, are you?"

"No, I just want to hurry back to my kitten. She said she loves me now, you know?"

"Since when?"

"Since I rescued her from the tree-fuckers evil clutches."

Pai turned to face Kish. "Are you sure she is in love with you and not what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually a girl just does not fall in love with you that quickly. Has she shown any affection toward you beforehand?"

_Flashback_

_"__Can I ask you a question?" Kisshu asked._

_"__Sure."Ichigo replied._

_"__Why did you kiss back? I thought you hated me?"_

_Ichigo blinked. She thought for a minute. I can't really blame him for thinking that. "I don't hate you," she said. "I never hated you actually. I always thought that you could be a really good friend, but I just got frustrated because you kept calling me a toy; which I hated by the way. You tried to ruin my relationship with Masaya, which I'm over now. I kissed back because you're not as bad as I thought you were."_

_"__So… do you like me now?" Kisshu asked while he laced his fingers with Ichigo's. She smiled._

_"__I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know, k?" _

_"__K."_

_End Flashback_

"Hm… that does not seem very convincing. What happened after you save her?"

_Flashback_

_"__I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…" Kisshu whispered._

_Ichigo looked up into his eyes, eyes glistening with tears. "The fact that you came when you did is more than enough." She smiled._

_"__But he could've seriously hurt you. If I wasn't panicking I would've found you."_

_"__Don't blame yourself, Kisshu. It's the tree-fucker's fault. He's the one that put you in that situation."_

_Kisshu looked away, still not believing what she was saying. Then he heard the words he wanted to hear when he met her. The words he never thought he would hear because he thought she hated him._

_"__I love you, Kisshu." She said with a smile._

_Kisshu's eyes widened and he stared at Ichigo. A huge smile crept on his face._

_"__I love you too, Ichigo." Then he kissed her passionately. He deepened it when she kissed back._

_End Flashback_

"How you know if she meant it? She could have been hurt and vulnerable at the time and needed some comfort."

"Stop filling my head with doubts Pai." Kish growled. _I hope he's not right…if it's true then I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself… I should just ask her._

"Just trying to help."

"Yeah, well stop. I'm leaving." With that, he teleported back to Ichigo's house.

_Back at Ichigo's house…_

Ichigo had just finished eating when Kish teleported in. "Hey, kitten…"

"Hey, Kish, everything alright? What research did Pai want to show you?"

"I'm fine, and it's not important." He lied.

"Okay…well, there's some more waffles over there if you're hungry."

"Okay." Ichigo leaned in for a kiss, but Kish walked past her, not acknowledging that she was going to kiss him. Immediately, Ichigo was taken aback. _Something's wrong, and I'm going to find out. _She thought.

"Kisshu? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked (AN You know they're serious when they drop the full name XD).

Kish hesitated. "Everything's fine." He lied once again. Ichigo walked over and turned him around. There was doubt written all over his face.

"Kisshu, I know that's not true. Why won't you tell me?"

Kish looked down at his shoes. A second later, he looked back into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, and asked, "Ichigo, do you love me?" (AN There goes another name drop XD).

Ichigo blinked. "Of course I do, why?"

"Are you sure you're not in love with what I actually did than me?"

Ichigo thought for a minute. _Where is this coming from? Why does he have so much doubt in my love for him? _"Kisshu, I'm in love with you, not what you did. You saved me, which helped with me falling for you, but it's not the only reason why I'm in love with you."

Kish looked down again, and looked back up. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"I-"

"Ichigo, don't lie to me. You've never been the slightest interested in me until I saved you from Masaya. I already died for you, and even that wasn't enough."

Ichigo was shocked. "Kisshu, I do love you! Why won't you believe me?" Tears started welling up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut trying not to let them cascade down her cheeks which were a deep red from sadness and anger.

"It's just, you never showed interest in me until I saved you. I just don't understand why after one doing, you suddenly fall in love with me."

Ichigo sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. Seeing this, Kisshu felt guilty. "I… I need some time alone…" He said, and he teleported off on top of Tokyo tower. Ichigo fell on the floor as she sobbed.

_With Pai…_

Pai was still doing research, as always, but then, something caught his eye. There was a major power source coming from a dimension unknown to him. His eyes widened. "Deep Blue is still alive…"

_Somewhere in Earth…_

"Deep Blue-sama, it appears that Kisshu has killed your former human host."

"Yes, I felt it. But that doesn't matter now; I have chosen a new host. Your new mission is to do your very best in destroying the relationship between Kisshu and Momomiya Ichigo."

"Yes, but may I ask, who is your new host going to be?"

"My new host is…"

Cat- BAM! Finished! Soooo, who do you guys think the new host is? Will Kisshu and Ichigo make amends?

Kisshu- I can't believe you did that.

Cat- I'm sorry, want a cookie?

Kisshu- Yes! Om nom nom.

Cat- So guys I started reading the manga to the anime! My friend is letting me borrow her books. ANYWAY, to make this a little more interesting, I wanna add a Q&amp;A to this. So you can ask me any question, but not about my address and how the story ends and other crap like that okay XD. Ja ne!

PUSH DAT BUTTON


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A Turn of Events

Cat- Hola! Wait that's Spanish not Japanese… Whatever. So how are ya doing today? I have a headache :D Stupid geometry -.- Welp I hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz there's a twist at the end ;D

The air was much clearer up here; the sun was much more visible, and you could see all of Tokyo. Kish was sitting on the ledge, Indian-style, thinking. _How come I can't find the strength to believe her? I haven't even thought about if she actually loved me the first time she said it. Maybe she was just vulnerable at the time. But she wouldn't lie to me, would she? _Then, he heard a voice in his head (AN underlined words are the voices in a person's head *wink*).

She doesn't really love you, she just wanted to reel you in and pretend she did so that she could shatter your heart to pieces.

_Ichigo has never lied to me before, so why would she now?_

Like I said, so she can break your heart.

_She's not like that, though. If she wants to turn someone down, she would do it as nice as possible._

She turned you down countless times as harsh as she could think of, why would she stop now?

_That doesn't count. I was literally trying to kill her before; that was understandable._

She hates you and you know it.

_No she doesn't! Now go away._ He locked up all communication from the voice inside his head. Then Pai teleported in, and Kisshu pretended he wasn't there. "Kisshu, I am sorry. I should not have said those things to you earlier."

"Why would you fill my head with doubts anyway, Pai? Knowing that I've been waiting for her to say she loved me. Why would you question that?"

"Honestly, Kisshu, I have no idea. Those words just popped into my head and there was no filter between my thoughts and my speech. I truly am sorry."

"*sigh* I forgive you."

_With Ichigo…_

_Why hasn't he come back? _Ichigo thought. _Is he really that angry at me?_ She was sitting on her bed, deep in thought. She woke up on the kitchen floor an hour ago, her face tear-stained. She got up, went upstairs, and laid down on her bed.

She sat up and leaned against her headboard, and sighed. She hoped Kish would've came back by now, but now it felt like he wasn't coming back. When she looked out the window, she noticed a gray cat with a green bandana around his neck (AN I'm not exactly sure what to call it XD).

Ichigo got up, and went over to her window to open it. She went wide-eyed when she recognized the gray cat. It was Ryou.

She tried to hurry and close the window back, but Ryou ran inside and jumped on her floor. After he turned back into human form, he pulled a knife out of his pocket, and slowly approached her.

"Ryou? W-What are you doing?" Ichigo stammered, horrified.

"If I can't have you, then no one can. Especially not that **_freak _**Kisshu." He lunged at the unarmed girl, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. Ryou positioned the knife over her chest, just as Kish teleported in. Kish saw the horrifying scene, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here, Blondie?" Kish asked, his anger rising.

"I'm not going to let the girl I love be with a **_freak _**like you. If I can't have her no one can." Ryou snarled. He turned around and faced Ichigo, and positioned the knife over her once again. What he didn't know, was that Kish took out his dragon swords, ready to pounce.

Kish lunged at him and stabbed him through his back. He died on impact. Kish formed and energy ball and sent it at his remains, incinerating them in the process. There was nothing left.

Kish turned to face Ichigo with a worried look on his face. Ichigo was terrified, and tears threatened to spill on her cheeks. They both stared at each other for a minute. Then Kish rushed over and hugged Ichigo tightly. The dam broke, and Ichigo started sobbing uncontrollably.

They sat there for a minute, holding each other, Kish muttering comforting words to try and calm Ichigo down. Eventually she did, and Kish pulled back, looking in her chocolate, brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. I was an idiot, I should've believed you, then I wouldn't have left and all of this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to for-mmph." Ichigo cut him off with a kiss. After he was over his shock, Kish kissed back with even more passion, deepening the kiss.

"I forgive you." Ichigo said when they broke apart.

"Thank you, kitten. I'm tired, can we take a nap?" Kish asked.

"Sure. Just because you didn't make a cat-nap joke, you can sleep with me." So they both laid down, snuggling next to each other, and they fell sleep.

_2 hours later…_

The sleeping couple woke up with the sound of teleportation. "What do you want now, Pai?" Kish mumbled.

"Every time you teleport in here, bad stuff happens. So go away." Ichigo mumbled, still half asleep.

"So you forgave him? That's surprising." Pai said.

"Why is that surprising?" Kish said as he sat up with annoyance.

"Ichigo is not exactly the forgiving type, based on what she has told you many times before."

"That's in the past, Pai. Stop living in it and go play with fishy."

"A finless porpoise is not a fish! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until you're no longer able to speak." Ichigo smirked at Kish's comment. "At least I found someone that loves me that can accept my flaws." He continued.

"Like the fact that you're adopted?" Pai regretted the words as soon as they came out. Kish froze and hid his eyes behind his hair. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

"Kish, you're adopted?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai answered. "Kisshu's parents died when he was six, and my family took him in. Ever since then he has been trained to be a warrior, and was the best on our planet. Which is why he was sent here to Earth, first."

"Pai, go the hell away. If I wanted you to tell my back-story, then I would've asked." Kish snapped.

Pai flinched, and teleported out.

Ichigo was worried. She hated to see Kish cry, so she pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you okay?" Kish shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head again. So they sat there for a while.

Finally, Kish said, "Pai's been so mean lately, I wonder why…"

"Maybe he's just stressed. Just remember, it's not your fault he's taking his anger out on you." Kish nodded, and the silence returned.

_With Pai…_

_I cannot believe I said that. _Pai thought. _It is like the filter between my thoughts and speech had been disintegrated. I should do more research._

As Pai did more research, he discovered something disturbing. "Deep Blue is looking for a new host…" Then he made another startling discovery.

"His new host is…"

_At Ichigo's house…_

Ichigo heard another sound of teleportation. She laid the sleeping Kish down in her bed and covered him up. "What do you want now, Pai. Whenever you come here, bad things happen."

"Can you wake Kisshu up, I have startling news." Pai rushed.

"Fine. Kisshu, come on, wake up." Ichigo said with a soothing voice. Kish stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"What's Pai doing here?" Kish yawned.

"Apparently he has some news." They both looked at Pai, waiting for him to start.

"Okay. So I've been doing some research, and it appears that Deep Blue is still alive, and is looking for a new host." Ichigo's and Kish's mouth dropped open, and Pai continued.

"And… that new host…is me."

Cat- :O OMG He's the new host! Jk I already knew this XD. Hope you guys aren't mad about the cliffy…

Pai- Why me?

Cat- Cuz I said so, now go to your room and do more research.

Pai- *teleports*

Cat- Okay then. Hope you guys aren't mad about him being the new host, but just know that there are reasons behind it *wink*. So why do you guys think he's the new host? Let me know in the reviews!

MOLEST THAT BUTTON

Actually don't, that's kinda gross, but hit it anyway!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Reasons

Cat- Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I just haven't been in the best mood lately. So to make up for it, I'm gonna post my new story right after this one. It's called "On One Condition" and it's kishigo as always. So check that out to.

Kish- Do you need a hug?

Cat- Yes please *hugs Kish* On with the chapter Oh BTW sorry this is short. Like I said, I'm not in the best mood.

Kish and Ichigo just stared at Pai with shock. A moment later, Kish mumbled, "Well it makes sense why he picked you."

"And why is that?" Pai asked.

"Cause you're extremely smart and an emotionless zombie so nobody could get through to you when you turn into Deep Blue."

"I am not an emotionless zombie."

"Says the person who's blind to somebody's crush on them."

"And who is that?"

"Never mind."

"So, is there any way to reverse it?" Ichigo asked.

"So far, I do not see a cure in my research, but I will continue looking." Pai said and he teleported out.

Kish and Ichigo sat there for a while, in silence staring into space. Then Kish broke the silence. "So…wanna make out?" He smirked.

"Really, Kisshu?"

"What?"

"After that, all of a sudden you want to start kissing me?"

"I always want to kiss you, kitten." He smirked.

Ichigo giggled. "Fine, but only because you're being really cute right now." So they sat there kissing, but something was nagging Kish in the back of his head.

She doesn't love you, you know that right?

_She does love me, why else would she be kissing me?_

To reel you in and break your heart right after, as I told you before.

_Shut up!_ Once again, he pushed the odd voice aside and kept kissing Ichigo passionately.

Cat- Like I said before, sorry about how short this is. But be on the lookout for my new story! Ja ne!

Cat- Edit: Sorry, I just can't do it, I can't bring myself to publish a new story. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow, idk. Bad moods kill my inspiration.

Push the button, or whatever.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Mind Powers

Cat- Cat is back! (pun intended) Hello my lovely people of the interwebs, how are you today? I feel a lot better, so to make up for the last, terribly short chapter, I'm going to shoot for around 1500-2000 words this chapter. Also, if you haven't read it yet, I made a one-shot yesterday! So pwease check it out! On with the chappie!

Kish and Ichigo was sitting on her bed in her vibrant pink room in silence, as they were both deep in thought. They were contemplating on how they could prevent Pai from turning into Deep Blue, if at all. Then Ichigo thought of something. "Hey, what do you think is gonna happen when Lettuce finds out he's Deep Blue's new host?"

Kish thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think Lettuce would take it well, and try to help us to make sure nothing drastic happens, but I don't know when Pai's gonna tell her."

"I think he should tell her himself, before she finds out from one of us and starts to think that he doesn't trust her."

"Yeah, that would drive a wedge in their relationship, if they have one, anyway. Pai is such a wimp; he can't even tell her how he feels."

"Well, not everybody finds it easy to talk about something like that, unlike you, cause you found it easy."

Kish smirked. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Ichigo giggled. "Obviously." Then she gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey, we should go to bed, it's getting late." They both laid down under the covers and snuggled next to each other, drifting to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Kish woke up first, slowly opening his eyes to see the ruby red hair in front of his face. He smiled to himself. _She looks so cute sleeping…_ He thought. Then an evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought of something to wake her up.

Kish turned her over so that she was facing up, then he got on top of her, gazing lovingly at her peaceful face. Then he leaned in and trailed kisses along her collarbone. Then he lifted his head and kissed her on the lips. She woke up with a gasp which allowed Kish's tongue to enter and explore her mouth (AN- For some reason I find this really disgusting XD and the weird thing is, is that I'm like 14 and still haven't gotten over it…).

She then started struggling under him, but soon caved in and kissed him back. They broke apart and Kish said, "Good morning, honey. Did you like my kiss?"

"Baka." She answered, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. Then she caught him off guard and turned them both over so that she was on top of him. Then she kissed him passionately, this time not letting his tongue enter. They broke apart as Ichigo said, "That's better. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower, and you stay here." She got off of him, took out her clothes, and walked to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she said "And don't go through my clothes unless you want a death sentence." Then she closed the door.

_I'd rather not be killed by my girlfriend._ Kish thought, then he came up with an idea. He went downstairs and searched through the cabinets. When he found what he needed, he started cooking

Ichigo got out the shower, put her clothes on, brushed her teeth and her hair, and walked out. She instantly smelled the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. She ran downstairs, only to see Kish in the kitchen cooking pancakes. "Aw, Kish, you didn't have to do that." She said as Kish set a stack of 3 pancakes with strawberries and syrup in front of her.

"Well, I wanted to. So eat up." He smiled.

Ichigo smiled back. "Thank you." She sat down and started eating the fluffy (AN- Heh…fluffy XD) pancakes. "Wow, these are really good. I never knew you could cook."

"Eh, I had to learn how to cook cause Taruto is too lazy and Pai would blow up the kitchen." Kish chuckled (AN- that's a really weird word…). Ichigo giggled as Kish sat down next to her and began eating his breakfast as well.

When they finished, Ichigo washed the plates, and just as she finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She walked up to the door and looked through the peep-hole. She gasped with excitement as she opened the door.

"Oh my God! Kon'ichiwa!" (AN did I spell that right?)

"Ohayo, Ichigo!" The mews chorused.

"Come in!"

The four mews went inside and took their shoes off at the door. They were startled when they saw Kish standing there. "Um… Ichigo-san… Why is he here?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, he's fine, we're dating now." She said. Then she noticed Mint there, hiding behind the other three. "Why is she here?" She asked with a hint of irritation.

"This little birdie has something to say." Zakuro said, motioning to Mint. "Mint?" She asked.

Mint shyly stepped forward, watching the floor. "I'm sorry for kissing Masaya, Ichigo. It was very disrespectful of me."

Ichigo sighed. "It's okay, Mint. I forgive you."

Mint looked up at Ichigo with a glint in her eye. She tackled Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo!" She said laughing.

AN- GOMEN'NASAI! GOMEN'NASAI! I wrote everything above yesterday, but I had to stop and got preoccupied with something for like 2 hours, then I couldn't continue cause I'm not allowed on the computer at night (I have a desktop). SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME T.T

_At 8:00 at night…_

The mews had already left, leaving Ichigo and Kish alone, leaning against the headboard of her bed. Not aware of the shadowy figure sitting in her tree outside of her window.

Ichigo sighed. "So, what do ya want to do?" She asked.

"How about this?" Kish smirked as he got on top of Ichigo and started trailing kisses on her neck (AN- This is not a lemon so don't worry). Ichigo sighed after each touch. Kish smirked and stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

_Now's the time._ The shadowy figure thought. He snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Ichigo wasn't aware of what was happening, until Kish began to kiss her roughly. He then kissed her on her chin all the way down to her neck as he slowly started to unbutton her pajama shirt. That's when Ichigo got worried.

"K-Kish, stop. I don't want this." She said with fear. Kish continued to unbutton her shirt and soon there was none left, so he slowly started to take it off of her. Ichigo stared, horrified, by the fact that she didn't have a bra on.

Then Kish started kissing her chest, making his way down to her waist, then slowly started pulling her pants off. Luckily, she did have on underwear. Ichigo started struggling, but to no avail when Kish held her wrists above her head. Her eyes started tearing up. This can't be happening. She thought. He can't be planning to actually…

She gathered up the courage and strength to break her wrists free and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His head stayed that way as a red mark appeared on his face. Then he looked at Ichigo with anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled. Then he noticed the tears streaming down Ichigo's face and the terrified look in her eyes. He glanced down at her bare chest and looked back, his eyes widening. "Ichigo…I-"

"Just go, Kish. Leave me alone." She sobbed as she cut him off. Kish's eyes started to water as he teleported away to Tokyo Tower. Ichigo started sobbing uncontrollably, buttoning her shirt. _I can't believe he did that…even after I said no…_

_At Tokyo Tower…_

_What could've possibly come over me that made me do that? First I was just kissing her neck, then I blacked out, and then I wake up feeling a sting on my cheek and see Ichigo crying. I'm so stupid…_

"WHY!?" Kish yelled into the starry night sky.

"I'll tell you why." Kish heard. He looked back and forth, trying to find the owner of the voice, and only came across a shadowy figure.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" He asked the shadow.

"I'm Ishikawa Jaxx, and I know exactly why you attacked Ichigo."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I made you do it. I have powers to make lust in people, to control their actions, and freeze them whenever I want to. Of course I can't fight very well, but why would you need to fight with powers like mine?"

"Why? Why did you make me do it? Now she hates me."

"Exactly. Eventually she will break, and I will be the hero at her side. Then she will fight along with me when Deep Blue awakens again." Jaxx finished. Then Kish heard teleportation. Shit. He thought.

_Somewhere on Earth…_

"Jaxx, has the mission been completed?"

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama. All I do now is wait for her to break, and then she will join us."

Cat- DONE FINALLY. And again, GOMEN'NASAI! Especially to kisshu-writer, cuz I told them that I was gonna update yesterday. Anyway, Jaxx has made an appearance! Will Ichigo break and join them? Or will her love break through? Btw, I'm estimating this to be around 15-20 chapters, no more than 20. So I will see you guys later! Ja ne!

PUSH ME!

Cat- Just as I'm about to submit this to the doc manager, it doesn't work o.O

Cat- I made it work! I had to submit a document instead of copy/paste but whatever! So sorry for the wait Hope you enjoyed it :)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I'm gonna stop naming chapters XD

Cat- Hey guys! I actually know what I'm gonna write about this time, so I don't have to wing it :D Anyway, here's your chapter! R&amp;R!

After Kish's sudden attack, Ichigo sobbed into her pillow for about an hour, and fell asleep. She woke up at around noon the next day, feeling exhausted.

She sighed and got up to take a shower. When she got out, she put some pajamas on because she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and pink pajama pants with black polka dots (AN: This is what I was wearing last night ^.^). Then, Ichigo brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, and went downstairs.

Since it was lunch time, she decided to make herself some grilled cheese and tomato soup. When she was done eating, she put the dishes in the sink, and took out a tub of strawberry ice cream from the freezer.

She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She put a movie in the DVD player and watched "The Fault In Our Stars" (AN: I love this movie :D).

When the movie ended, she heard the sound of teleportation. "Go the hell away, Kish. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm not Kish, but I hope you're not always this moody."

Ichigo jumped. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well somebody has a potty mouth. I'm Ishikawa Jaxx. Kish's cousin. So why're you so grumpy?"

"Kish almost…touched me, so I slapped him and told him to get out."

"Hmm…I remember he told me that he was gonna bang his girlfriend or something. Then he came home mumbling last night about how you had the nerve to hit him when he was doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor?! He almost **raped **me! How is that doing me a favor?!"

"Don't ask me."

"God, I'm gonna kill him…" Ichigo mumbled.

"So why don't you?"

"Eh?" Ichigo gasped.

"I never liked Kish. So if you join me, we'll take him down together." Jaxx ushered.

Ichigo thought for a minute. _I don't know about this… Maybe I should ask Kish about his cousin first… He wouldn't lie about his own cousin, right? _"I'll think about it." She finally said.

"Very well. I will see you soon, my dear." Jaxx said as he kissed the back of her hand and teleported away, while a deep blush appeared on her face. _What a strange cyniclon. _Ichigo thought. _I need to talk to Kish._

As if on cue, Kish teleported in. "Konichiwa, kitten." He said sweetly with a smile. "Konichiwa…" Ichigo said, sounding distant.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I guess…" Kish then sat on the couch, a cushion away from her.

"So… I wanted to talk to you about last night." Kish said. The expression on her face was telling him to go on. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and there's a reason that I did."

"Which is…?" Ichigo said.

_Flashback_

_At Tokyo Tower…_

_What could've possibly come over me that made me do that? First I was just kissing her neck, then I blacked out, and then I wake up feeling a sting on my cheek and see Ichigo crying. I'm so stupid… _

_"__WHY!?" Kish yelled into the starry night sky._

_"__I'll tell you why." Kish heard. He looked back and forth, trying to find the owner of the voice, and only came across a shadowy figure._

_"__Who are you, and what are you talking about?" He asked the shadow._

_"__I'm Ishikawa Jaxx, and I know exactly why you attacked Ichigo."_

_"__And why is that?"_

_"__Cause I made you do it. I have powers to make lust in people, to control their actions, and freeze them whenever I want to. Of course I can't fight very well, but why would you need to fight with powers like mine?"_

_"__Why? Why did you make me do it? Now she hates me."_

_"__Exactly. Eventually she will break, and I will be the hero at her side. Then she will fight along with me when Deep Blue awakens again." Jaxx finished. Then Kish heard teleportation. Shit. He thought._

_End Flashback_

After hearing Kish's story, Ichigo was appalled. _How could he blame his own cousin? _"I can't believe you blame your cousin for your actions." She said.

"Cousin? He's not my cousin, how do you know who he is, anyway?"

"He came to me first, and told me that you planned to "bang" me last night." Ichigo replied, her anger rising.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Kish asked with worry.

_Flashback_

_When the movie ended, she heard the sound of teleportation. "Go the hell away, Kish. I don't want to talk to you right now."_

_"__I'm not Kish, but I hope you're not always this moody."_

_Ichigo jumped. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"__Well somebody has a potty mouth. I'm Ishikawa Jaxx. Kish's cousin. So why're you so grumpy?"_

_"__Kish almost…touched me, so I slapped him and told him to get out."_

_"__Hmm…I remember he told me that he was gonna bang his girlfriend or something. Then he came home mumbling last night about how you had the nerve to hit him when he was doing you a favor."_

_"__Doing me a favor?! He almost raped me! How is that doing me a favor?!"_

_"__Don't ask me."_

_"__God, I'm gonna kill him…" Ichigo mumbled._

_"__So why don't you?"_

_"__Eh?" Ichigo gasped._

_"__I never liked Kish. So if you join me, we'll take him down together." Jaxx ushered._

_Ichigo thought for a minute. I don't know about this… Maybe I should ask Kish about his cousin first… He wouldn't lie about his own cousin, right? "I'll think about it." She finally said._

_"__Very well. I will see you soon, my dear." Jaxx said as he kissed the back of her hand and teleported away, while a deep blush appeared on her face. What a strange cyniclon. Ichigo thought. I need to talk to Kish._

_End Flashback_

"The moral of the story is, is that he came to me first, and that's the story I believe. You had all morning to come up with some bogus story."

"Ichigo, you need to stay away from him! You have to believe me!" Kish yelled, getting angry.

"And why the hell should I believe you! You expect me to believe you even after I heard his story first? I feel like I don't even know you anymore!"

"And why the hell are you being so stupid! A **_real _**girlfriend would trust and listen to me!"

"Well then I shouldn't be your girlfriend anymore!" Kish flinched; he wasn't expecting that answer. Sensing Kish's defeat, she reluctantly said, "I'm done, Kish. I don't want to be with you anymore. First you almost raped me, and then you lie to me. We're done. Get out."

"But Ichi-"

"NO BUT'S! I SAID GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" Ichigo screamed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Kish flinched again and hid his eyes behind his bangs. A single tear slid down his cheek, and he teleported away.

Ichigo collapsed on the floor, sobbing. It was over. They were done. They were no longer together.

_Meanwhile…_

"Jaxx. Will I see our new team member soon?"

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama. I will go pick her up right after we're done talking."

"I have some news I would like you to listen very closely to. I have chosen a new host."

_At Ichigo's house…_

Ichigo was still sitting on the floor. She stopped crying a while ago, but it was replaced with something unbearable. Sadness was replaced with depression. _Jaxx… _She thought sadly. Then he appeared.

"Ichigo? What happened?" He asked.

"Kish and I…I broke up with him. He lied to me. He tried to blame you for the way he acted."

"I kinda figured he would do that. So…have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes…and I accept."

_With Kish…_

_She hates me. Why didn't I come to her sooner? Then she would've believed me. Then she…_

"No, I can't accept this. I need to go talk to her again." Kish said out loud. He then teleported to her house.

"Ichigo? I need to talk to you." He called. No answer. He flew around the house, only to find her nowhere. He started to get worried, so he teleported to every place she usually goes to for alone time. He still couldn't find her. _Where is she? She didn't…_ At that thought, he started panicking. He then teleported to Café Mew Mew.

The café was closed for the day, but the mews were still there, sitting at the tables. They all stared at him when he appeared. "What's wrong, Kish-oniichan na no da?" Pudding asked (AN: She's one of my favorites :D).

"Ichigo's missing." He said, worry present in his wavering voice. The mews looked surprised and anxious. "When was the last time you saw her?" Keiichiro finally asked.

"A few hours ago." Kish answered.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Kish then told them everything, and everybody looked horrified. "You don't think she decided to go with Jaxx, do you?" Lettuce asked on the verge of tears.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Kish answered. Then Pai and Taruto teleported in. "I have alarming news." Pai said in his monotone voice.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked.

"Deep Blue has chosen a new host." Everyone gasped.

"Who?" Mint questioned.

Pai sighed deeply, then said, "He has chosen Ichigo."

Cat- BAM! Cliffhanger! So, I have some questions for you guys.

What anime should I watch next?

What color does Kish's eyes actually glow when he gets angry/

Do you want a cookie?

Cat-Please answer them! You don't have to answer the cookie one though XD Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

PUSH IT REAL GOOD

That song is hilarious XD


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Cat- Hallo! I'm back and ready to update! So, I was planning to not update until I actually finished writing the story…but I decided to spare you guys the anticipation.**

**Kish- Yay! You love us!**

**Cat- Yes I do. Especially you…. *crickets***

**Ichigo- Back off, bitch.**

**Cat- Fuck you. I could beat the crap out of you with just my bare hands. Don't underestimate me because I'm as skinny as a pencil.**

**Ichigo- NYA! *runs away***

**Cat- *brushes dust off hands* Sigh, as you can see, I'm very livid with her right now because I finished reading the manga yesterday and I'm pretty sure you know what happened at the end…**

**Kish- Yeah, me too. But all I wanted in the manga was for my kitten to be happy *smiles***

**Cat- Yeah, and all I wanted was for you two to be together *glares***

**Kish- …**

**Cat- Anyway, I'm estimating this to have…3 or 4 chapters left, including the epilogue, but there'll be an author's note maybe a week after it ends so I can get ideas on my next multi-chapter. Anyway, hopes you likes this chapter. Ja ne!**

Everybody just stared, astonished. To Pai, the silence was deafening. They all thought the same thing. How could the omniscient Pai tell them something so unbelievable and farfetched? Kish finally broke the silence. "How the hell could this happen?" He yelled furiously. "Well," Pai began. "There is an ancient prophecy on our planet. It states that when the planet is in grave peril, the evil that has caused the world to go into a dreadful state will chose the significant other of the being they hate most for revenge."

Silence made its reappearance, but a faint whisper made it sound like someone was screaming at the top of their lungs. "How can this be happening…?" Lettuce whispered. Pai's eyes softened as he flew over to her and landed on the floor.

"It's okay. We will make sure she doesn't get hurt." He said and hugged her tightly. Kish was far too upset to make a comment about this. He paced around the room, slowing after every step at Ichigo's last words. _I HATE YOU! _Those words slowly explored Kish's brain, reaching his deepest emotions, until he broke down.

Kish collapsed on the floor, unconscious, with a tear-stained face. The mews, aliens, and Keiichiro rushed over to him, calling his name.

_Somewhere in the Earth…_

"Deep Blue-sama, I have brought the one you requested." Jaxx said.

"Momomiya Ichigo. Step forward." Deep Blue ordered. Ichigo stood up from her kneeling position, and took a step forward. "Yes, Deep Blue-sama?"

"Ichigo, are you willing to fight against your race whole-heartedly?"

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama. I will not disappoint." She smirked.

"Excellent. Now, go with Jaxx to receive some alterations."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama."

_At Café Mew Mew…_

"Unhh?" Kish moaned as he sat up from the bed he was sleeping on. "Kisshu?" Taruto asked with relief in his voice. He quickly flew over. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What happened?"

"You passed out when you said that old hag hates you." Suddenly, Kish's eyes turned red as you flew up as fast as the eye can see and pinned Taruto to the wall by the neck. Taruto screamed as Kish said in a demon-like voice, "Call her that again, and you won't live to be old."

Taruto was trembling in fear as the mews, Keiichiro, and Pai walked in, horrified. "What the hell are you doing, Kisshu?" Pai yelled. Kish's eyes turned back to normal. Astounded by what he did, he let Taruto go. Tears formed in the child's eyes as he teleported away. Now it was Pai's turn to get angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kisshu? He stayed up here for hours waiting for you to wake up because he was worried, and that is how you repay him?"

Kish hung his head in shame. "I'll find him." He said and teleported away.

Kish found Taruto sitting in a Sakura tree. He could hear faint sobs coming from the brown-haired alien. He teleported next to him and hugged his little adoptive-brother tight. "I'm sorry, Taruto."

Taruto hugged back. "It's okay, Kisshu. I understand how stressed and upset you are. So I won't call her an old hag anymore." (AN- she is kinda old…even though I'm around her age XD)

"Really?"

"Yeah. All we need to do is find her."

*Somewhere, Ichigo sneezes* (AN- XD)

_Back at the café…_

Kish and Taruto arrived at the café only to find it empty. "Kish, Taruto, down here." Pai called from the basement.

When the two appeared in the basement, Keiichiro said, "You guys came just in time. See this red dot in Central Park Zoo? That's a Chimera Animal. And there appears to be an alien there, too."

_Jaxx. _Kish thought. "Mews, transform and grab onto one of us. We'll teleport you there." Kish said.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

When they appeared, they found a dog Chimera, strikingly similar to the one Miki turned into (Mint's dog). They defeated it with ease, now looking for the alien that was supposed to be there. They heard teleportation and looked up. They gasped, and Kish said, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo was surprisingly floating above them. But she had a different appearance. Her hair no longer was tied up in ponytails. It was out, falling just to her shoulders. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with a black leather jacket, a hot pink tutu (AN- Yes, a tutu XD) with black leggings underneath, black combat boots and a sparkly strawberry necklace. But her eyes were no longer their original chocolate brown. They were neon pink, like in her mew form.

Ichigo laughed. "Why the surprised faces? Do you like what you see?" She smirked while doing a perfect pirouette (AN-That's a ballet term, it's just a spin XD) with her skirt flowing with her.

The mews and aliens didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened at what could've happened to her. But Kish had no problem reacting to it.

He teleported in front of her and gave her a light and gentle kiss on the lips. "I missed you." He said when they broke apart. Ichigo's eyes turned a fiery red, and she slapped him with great force and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as Kish sat up with fear in his eyes.

"But kitten-" He started.

"I'm not your fucking kitten! But that doesn't matter, because Deep Blue-sama will kill you all anyway."

"Deep Blue? No, Ichigo he's just using you to take over Earth!" Then to his dismay, Ichigo summoned two twin sais almost identical to Kish's. The hilt was light pink and had a ruby embedded into it. It flew through his hair and landed on the ground blade-first.

"Consider that a warning. Never insult Deep Blue-sama again or your head's next." She turned away, preparing to leave. "Koneko-chan?" Kish called. Ichigo looked over her shoulder.

"I love you."

Ichigo turned away, her face unseen as her eyes softened. "Fuck you." She mumbled, barely audible. She then teleported away, leaving Kish sitting on the ground, as tears cascaded down his face.

_With Ichigo…_

Ichigo was floating in the air Indian-style, deep in thought. _What was that feeling when he confessed to me? Is it love… No! He's the enemy! But why did his voice sound so familiar? He is kinda hot, _(AN- More like sexy, but eh, whatever XD) _and it looked like he knew me because he kissed me. But how does he know me?_

Ichigo (AN- this is in her head btw).

She jumped. _Yes, Deep Blue-sama?_

Report to me immediately.

She teleported to the misty blue room. " Deep Blue-sama, you called?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking over my host's body."

"And who would that be?"

"You." Ichigo gasped as a sharp, piercing pain shot through her head, making her fall unconscious. Then, her body was lifted up, and it started glowing a blue color. Her hair grew to her knees.

Suddenly (AN- My choice is clear. XD that's from Victorious, btw), she turned back to normal, barely conscious, but the voice in her head was loud and clear.

Stop resisting me! You and I both know that you hate Kish just as much as I do!

_No…I don't! Get the fuck out of my head, you bitch!_

How dare you call your master such things! Stop lying to yourself and get a grip! You hate Kish!

Then, her memories of Kish flooded into her mind. When he stole her first kiss, his relentless attempts of getting her to be his, when he told her he loved her, and when she said she loved him.

"No…" Ichigo said. "I don't hate Kish. I'm in love with him, and nothing will change that (AN- *cue aww's*)." After that, a series of piercing pains shot through her chest; each only 10 seconds apart. She then decided that she needed to get to Café Mew Mew, and quick.

_At Café Mew Mew…_

Everybody sat at the tables, pondering on what to do about Ichigo. "What could've happened to her?" Lettuce whispered.

"Maybe it was Jaxx na no da." Pudding said sadly (AN- My absolute favorite character. Next to Kish, anyway. She's so adorable :D).

"Yeah, maybe he put a spell on her." Mint suggested. Kish stayed silent, staring at the wall. His face was expressionless. Then, they heard teleportation and looked towards the door. They gasped.

It was Ichigo.

"Guys…" She said with pain evident in her voice. "Help…me." Then she collapsed.

**Cat- Ugh, finally done. My hands are cramping. Anyway, just to let you know, there probably will be heavy cursing throughout the rest of this story, just a warning. And I'm also working on a one-shot that will be posted sometime this weekend, so be on the lookout. Ja ne!**

PUSH DA BUTTON

Or whatever.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Cat- Welcome back! I know what all you guys are probably saying right now. Why you update so soon? Well I want to finish this story so I can put a poll up on my next story by… maybe this weekend. It's my new goal :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Nyaa…" Ichigo groaned as she sat up. "Where the hell am I?" She asked no one in particular.

"You're in the spare room." Kish answered. Ichigo recognized the voice, and jumped out the bed she was lying on, her eyes a fiery red. She flew over to the now-standing Kish, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him off the floor; her grip as strong as ever.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" She asked in a demon-like voice.

Kish started trembling in fear. "Kitten, don't you remember me? I'm your boyfriend." He said, still not accepting the break up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your fucking kitten! Now who the hell are you and what do you-." Ichigo didn't get to finish her sentence as a searing pain shot into her head. She let go of Kish and fell to her knees, cradling her head. Her eyes kept flashing from her current neon-pink to her normal chocolate brown.

Then her body started to glow a light blue color. Kish shielded his eyes because it was too bright. When he looked back, Ichigo was in her normal appearance. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with a strawberry in the middle, a light blue jean skirt, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was done in her normal ponytails, and her eyes her normal chocolate-brown.

She looked up at Kish, pain and sadness in her eyes. "Kisshu…" She said, and then she collapsed. "ICHIGO!" That was the last thing she heard before she went unconscious.

_A few hours later…_

Everybody was in the basement of the café. Pai and Keiichiro had laid Ichigo down on a metal table and put wires on her head to calculate brain activity. "Hmm…" Pai began, reading the results. "It seems Deep Blue's spirit is trying to take over her body. Ichigo is doing a good job resisting it, but I do not know how long she can keep up with it."

Pai unhooked the wires from Ichigo's head. "Kish, take her upstairs. She needs to rest."

"Hai." Kish said. He picked her up, put one of her arms around his shoulders to support her, and teleported upstairs.

Kish laid Ichigo down on the bed. He brought a chair over so that he was sitting by Ichigo's side.

_Hours later…_

Kish started panicking. Ichigo had fallen unconscious at noon, and it was now 8 pm. She hadn't stirred once.

The Kish heard a faint moan. He rushed over to the now-awakening girl as she said "Kis…shu?" Ichigo said silently. "Hai? Hai, Ichigo! I'm here, are you okay? I love you. Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Kish saw the expression of excruciating pain on her face, and was immediately worried.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I don't think I can hold on anymore. It…it hurts too much."

"Ichigo…"

"I…wanted to let you know that…I was under a spell before…I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I always will (AN- Awwwww *tear drop*)." Ichigo sat up and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Ichigo stood up, her back facing Kish. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you, too (AN- AWWWW *tear drops*)." Kish said with sadness. Ichigo smiled sadly as her body started to glow. The transformation had begun.

Her hair grew down to her mid-thigh, and turned into a dark blue color. Her clothes turned into a dark blue robe. She grew about a foot taller, and her eyes were an icy blue. The transformation ended, and Ichigo was no longer standing there. It was Deep Blue (AN- Ehhhhh).

Deep Blue started laughing an evil, sinister laugh. "Finally, she gave up. I have to say, Kisshu, your girlfriend is very strong-willed. But it was not enough (AN- Well obviously…). I have completely erased her conscience."

_No. _Kish thought. _Tree-fucker made it last time, and Ichigo __**will **__make it this time _(AN- You go, Kish! :D).

"Hm? No snappy comment? Well, as much as I would like to kill you now, I will savor that moment for later." Deep Blue then teleported away.

Pai! Kish called telepathically.

_Yes? _Pai answered.

Ichigo turned into Deep Blue and teleported away. Can you track them?

_Sure. Let's see…There is a huge energy source over at Sakura Park. There are also tons of Chimera Animals over there. We'll meet you at the there._

Okay. Kish replied as he teleported away.

Kish arrived at the park, floating in the air. _Damn. _He thought. _There are at least 20 chimera Animals. _

Not too long after Kish arrived, the mews, fully transformed, with Pai and Taruto teleported in. "Kish!" Pai called. "Deep Blue set up his palace not too far from here. Go on ahead."

Kish nodded and flew off to find the nostalgic, floating palace. He found it, soon enough, and teleported inside.

_Hm, now I know how Ichigo felt. _Kish thought as he ascended the stairs to the throne room

As Kish entered the dark and mysterious room, the lights turned on, and there he was.

Deep Blue was standing across the room, back facing Kish.

"So, feeble cyniclon, you've finally arrived."

"I think you're he only worthy to be called feeble." Kish snapped. Deep Blue whirled around.

"Very well then. I will have to get rid of you the way I got rid of Jaxx."

Kish smirked, summoning his Sais and getting in battling position. "Heh, let the battle begin."

**Cat- DUN DUN DUNNNN! Welp, that's done. *phew* A one-shot, and a new chappie all in the same day? My hands are gonna be hurtin tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review! There's only 2 more chapter and an epilogue left!**

HI, I'M A BUTTON!

PUSH ME PWEASE!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Cat- It's me again! Hallo, how are you? I'm doing good, I just ate a soft pretzel with cheese :D **

**Kish- I want some!**

**Cat- I have an extra one that's reserved the one and only.**

**Ichigo- Isn't that a song?**

**Cat- Yeah, it's by Adele, one of my favorite singers :D I'll actually be making a songfic for one of her songs that may or may not out today… Anyway, I'm gonna try to write the rest of this story today and get it out so I can put a poll up tomorrow. Sorry this is short, It's just a fight scene so not much happens, and I'm not good at fight scenes so don't hate me T.T**

Kish lunged at Deep Blue as he summoned his sword. Deep Blue teleported behind him and brought the sword down, only to hear the _clang _of metal hitting metal. Kish crossed his swords and caught it, twisting his sais and flung Deep Blue's sword into the nearby wall.

Kish smirked as he teleported behind him and attempted to lodge his sword into his back, but to no avail as Deep Blue did a backflip, kicking his head in the process. Kish stumbled, but didn't fall, as Deep Blue summoned his sword once again. Kish quickly lunged at him, only to teleport behind him and dug his sword into Deep Blue's shoulder.

Deep Blue barely grunted as the sharp blade was ripped out of his shoulder. He whirled around with his sword to strike Kish, but he ducked and kicked him in his stomach pushing him back a few steps.

Kish smirked. "A little rusty, aren't we?"

Deep Blue chuckled. Then he sent a blue beam straight into Kish's chest, catching him off guard. It sent him flying across the room, slamming his back into the wall. Kish groaned as he slid down the wall, falling on the floor.

"Fool. You really think you can defeat me? I'm a god, and gods cannot be beat." Deep Blue laughed again, unknowing of the energy ball coming toward him. It hit him directly in the chest, barely moving him.

As Deep Blue was distracted, Kish lunged at him with his sais in hand. He was an inch away when Deep Blue teleported behind him and kicked him in his back, sending him crashing onto the floor. He laughed again. "Who's rusty now?" He said.

Kish scrambled up, furious. "Stop playing and fight for real! Or are you scared?" He mocked. Then, Deep Blue teleported behind him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the floor. Kish panicked as he felt his windpipe being crushed and he couldn't breathe. He tried to pry his hands off his neck, but to no avail. Kish was going to die in the hands of his former master.

_Kish!_

Kish blinked. "Ichigo?" He choked out.

_"__Kish!" _This time her voice was much clearer. Kish slowly tried to turn his head to see the source, only to see the blue spirit of Ichigo rising out of Deep Blue's body. He gasped in pain and astonishment, as Ichigo laced her fingers around Deep Blue's throat. _"Let him go, bitch!" _She yelled.

Deep Blue was slowly losing his breath. To make this moment last, he drove his sword through Kish's back. Kish yelped in pain, feeling the warm blood slide down his back.

_"__KISSSHUUUU!" _Ichigo yelled as she witnessed the nostalgic act yet again. Miraculously, Ichigo's spirit completely separated itself from Deep Blue's body as Deep Blue tossed Kish off the sword, sending him sliding across the room.

Ichigo's spirit quickly rushed over to Kish's side and fell her knees. She picked Kish's weak body off the floor as he said, "Funny how this is exactly what happened 2 years ago, except you weren't a spirit." Kish joked.

Ichigo's eyes swam in tears yet to be cried. "_Hang in there, Kish. You aren't going to die. I'm gonna kill that fucker if it's the last thing I do." _She said confidently. She then leaned Kish against the wall, fighting the demon inside her that wanted to come out. "Kitten?" She looked into his golden eyes. "I love you." Kish said before falling unconscious. Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer.

She stood up, standing stiffly as her eyes turned a blazing red, and a fiery aura appeared around her as four words sprouted in her heart.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Instead of her standard mew uniform, she wore the outfit she'd worn when she attacked with the chimera animal. Her tutu flowed with her as she twirled around during her transformation. Her body was still a light blue, with being a spirit and all. When she was done she turned and faced Deep Blue, the look of astonishment in his eyes as she summoned her twin swords.

She smirked devilishly. _"I will win." _

**Cat- Today's chapters 1/3 done, now onto the next one.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Cat- The final chapter of Never Say Never! I'm so hyped that I finished my first multi-chapter story :D Now without further ado, I present you the finale (This one'll be a shorter but don't worry, the epilogue will be longer).**

Ichigo teleported behind Deep Blue and kicked his sword out his hand, sending it into the wall. She then threw her twin swords with it. Deep Blue gave her a confused look. _"One-on-one with no weapons. I want to beat you fair and square." _She said with a smirk, a strategy already forming in her mind.

Deep blue ran towards Ichigo. When he was a millisecond away, Ichigo teleported behind him, making him crash into the wall. He groaned as he stood up, leaving a dent in the wall. He quickly teleported behind Ichigo and attempted to kick her, but she flipped over him and kicked his head. She landed as he fell to the ground.

_"__Heh, this is actually quite fun. But just to let you know, spirits cannot be killed. As for what you said earlier about gods, they can be killed, it's just a lot harder."_ She then kicked him in his side. He gave a yelp of pain as she cracked a few ribs.

She laughed. _"Not so tough now, are ya? Remember, you're the one that told Jaxx to train me in hand-to-hand combat, so consider this your fault." _She then stomped her foot hard on his back, receiving another yelp of pain.

_"__You think you can come around here, take another body *kicks head* as your host and expect to take over Earth? Well, that didn't happen, now did it? *Kicks other side of ribs* I'm tired of playing around, *shoots out kitty claws* thankfully I still have my claws. And this time, they're longer and sharper than before, so they're pretty much mini knives." _Ichigo taunted, beating him to a pulp.

She positioned her claws over his heart, and said, "Die, bitch." She then stabbed all five claws into his chest, and light blue beams shot out of Deep Blue's chest. Ichigo took a step back and shielded her eyes because of how bright it was.

When the light died down she looked back and smiled. All that was left of Deep Blue was a ball of mew aqua and her body. She hurried over and laid on top of it, putting her spirit back into it. She opened her eyes and she got up, happy to be back inside her own body. Remembering Kish, she took the ball of light over to Kish and fell to her knees as she placed it over his wound. She then gently pushed the mew aqua into his wound and closed her eyes.

When she was done, she opened her eyes to find Kish stirring. When he slowly opened his eyes, Ichigo said, "Kish?" He turned his head to look at her. "Kitten?" He said as his face lit up with a genuine smile.

"Kish! You're okay!" Ichigo squealed as she jumped on him.

"You're okay, too." Kish said laughing. Ichigo lifted her head and kissed him over and over again. Kish was surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss. They kept kissing, ignoring the faint footsteps and name-calling from Pai, Taruto, and the mews.

**Cat- Done! The chapter is completed! Now, I'm gonna post this and then go eat something cuz I'm hungry. Then I'll come right back and write the epilogue, so don't think this over yet! 2/3 done!**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Never Say Never Status:

Follows: 9

Favorites: 7

Reviews: 43 (so far)

Pages: 70

Words: 19,28o

_5 years later…_

It was a bright and sunny day, with no clouds in sight. The birds were signing and the children were playing on playgrounds. All was well with the large city of Tokyo, therefore, there were no more aliens plotting to destroy the Earth (AN- LOL).

For Ichigo, it was one of those anticipating and nerve-wracking days. She had one of the best experiences a person can ever have on this very day. She was going to get married.

About a year ago, out on a date with Kish, (AN- Pai found a way to change their ears) he proposed to her. She said yes with tears cascading down her face. Everybody around the couple clapped, as they were out to dinner at a restaurant at the time. They decided to wait at least a year before getting married, to make sure that they had everything planned and that everything was perfect for the special day.

That special day has finally come, and Ichigo was, well let's say, going insane. "NYA! Where's my dress? Are the decorations ready? Is the cake done? Is the food ready? Where are the-"

"SHUT UP!" Mint yelled.

"What she means to say is calm down. Everything is ready and your dress is right over there. You need to calm down; this is supposed to be a happy day for the both of you, right?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I know, but what if something goes wrong? I want everything to be perfect. And shut up, Mint. You're lucky I invited you at all."

"Why you little…" Mint said.

"Stop, both of you. Ichigo needs to get dressed; Mint you can go and make sure everything is ready. She has enough stress as it is without you always barking at her." Zakuro said in a monotone voice.

"Hmph, fine." Mint said as she stormed off.

Lettuce sighed. "Come on Ichigo, Let's get you ready."

For the next hour and a half, Ichigo got her hair and makeup done and she put on her dress. It was a light pink dress that reached her ankles that flowed out at the bottom and a light pink ribbon around the waist. She had on the same color heels and headband with roses on it (AN- Her whole outfit is pretty much light pink cause I'm creative like that :3). She also had on a silver necklace that Kish had gave her for a Valentine's Day. Her hair had grown over the years, so now it was in a fish-tail braid that reached her mid-back.

Zakuro drove Ichigo to the church that the wedding was going to be held at. They drove in silence, as Ichigo was on the verge of having a mental meltdown. Zakuro noticed this, and decided to try and lighten her mood. "So, you excited?" She asked.

Ichigo looked surprised at the sudden question, but answered anyway. "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Well, don't be. This is supposed to be a special day for the two of you. It may not be perfect, but that's what's great about it. It's perfect in its own way, however it goes. Just keep that in mind."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Zakuro-onee-chan."

_At the church…_

"So, Kish, how ya feelin'?" Taruto asked. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie (AN- As you can tell, this wedding has no color scheme XD). Just two years prior, he and Pudding had gotten together. Turns out the little midget had a heart after all (AN- No offense XD).

Kish sighed. "I'm nervous as hell." He was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie.

"According to the religion of Christianity, you don't curse in 'God's house'." Pai replied. He was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie.

"Fuck, sorry." Kish smirked. Pai sighed and walked away, mumbling something inaudible.

As the ceremony started, the people were seated, Kish stood to the right of Pai and Taruto, with Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro standing on the opposite side, Mint as the Maid of Honor, and the piano player started playing "Here Comes the Bride". The doors opened and everybody stood up. Pudding walked across the aisle as the flower girl, throwing red roses on the floor as she passed. When she was done, she hurried to stand next to Lettuce as she was also a bridesmaid.

Then Ichigo appeared at the doorway and started walking down the aisle as well, receiving gasps and stares because of how beautiful she looked. Kish almost started drooling.

She reached the end of the aisle and gave Mint her bouquet of flowers. She turned around, facing Kish, and they held hands. The pastor started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…" He said. Most of what he said was drowned out by the couple's thoughts. They both thought the same thing: _He's/She's so handsome/beautiful. _They zoned back just in time to hear that the pastor started the vows.

"Ikisatashi Kisshu. Do you take Ichigo Momomiya as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He answered.

"Ichigo Momomiya. Do you take Ikisatashi Kisshu as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ichigo answered with a hint of excitement in her voice. The couple smiled brightly as they exchanged rings that Taruto had on a tiny pillow he was holding.

"You may kiss the bride." Kish put his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled her close, locking her in a kiss as he felt her arms wrap around her neck. They heard cheers and clapping all around. They broke apart and walked arm-in-arm down the aisle.

The rest of the celebration was pure bliss as the couple cut the wedding cake together. Everybody laughed when Kish smashed some cake on Ichigo's face, and vice-versa.

It was nine pm at night and Kish drove him and Ichigo home. He parked in the driveway and got out the car (AN- They're still at Ichigo's house btw). He opened Ichigo's side of the car, picked her up bridal style, and closed the door with his foot.

He carried Ichigo all the way to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed as he lay down next to her. "So, what do you want to do? It's still kinda early to go to bed." Kish said.

"How about this?" Ichigo said as she got on top of Kish and started kissing him. Kish kissed back, but soon flipped both of them over; the kissing getting rougher and rougher (AN- Still not a lemon guys *wink*).

The newlyweds continued kissing passionately as the slowly took each other's clothes off. "Funny how a few years ago you said you hated me." Kish said kissing Ichigo's neck.

"Well, I remembered what you told me." Ichigo giggled at the sight of Kish's confused face.

"And what did I say?" He asked.

"Never say never." Ichigo answered. Then they had sex (AN- Touchy subject for me, so no details XD).

_2 weeks later…_

It was another Wednesday morning, as Ichigo was in the bathroom for the third time over the course of an hour. Kish was slowly rubbing her back as she threw up yet again. "Kitten, you need to go to the doctor. Come one, let's get in the car."

"Okay." She's mumbled feeling nauseated.

_At the doctor's office… _

Ichigo and Kish were sitting in the doctor's room waiting for her results. The doctor that appointed them took some blood and told her to pee in a cup about 20 minutes ago. Then the doctor walked in.

"The results are in."

"Okay, so what's wrong with me?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "Ichigo, you're pregnant."

**The End**

**Or is it?**

**Cat- The story is finally done after like a month of writing it! I feel so accomplished :D So…how's that ending for ya? *giggles* I had this ending in mind from the day I decided to put my story on this site. So…I wanted to ask you guys a question. I'm not really up for writing a sequel to this, honestly, so if any one of you readers would like to write one and post it, let me know in a review. If there's more than one person then I'll do a contest or something. It all depends on the reviews. So anyway, thanks for reading! I would like to thank these following people for following/favoriting/reviewing this story:**

**AnaLuisa2002**

**BakaKoneko-chan3**

**DelphiniumSweets**

**Fluffyicesprite**

**X-x-Forgotten-Dreams-x-X**

**kisshu-writer**

**rhiamimi0310**

**DahNikas**

**Juliex11**

**Redrose-kisshuxichigo**

**Simix**

**angeldancer93**

**Kitty Cheshire 45**

**ReginaDC21**

**cata**

**FMAClawsofLust**

**BulletWitch1985**

**miniBIGPOP**

**Again, thanks for reviewing, and I will be putting a poll up on my page tomorrow for you guys to vote on my next story. OH! And btw, I need some new ideas for it too, so let me know *wink* Ja ne!**


	19. Author's Note

Cat- Hi guys! This isn't a new chapter, just a reminder of the poll I said I was gonna post. It's now up, so please go vote for my next fanfic, cause I'm at a loss right now XD Ja ne!


End file.
